


Легионер

by Monstra (dzinki)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: Глубинные тропы. Безымянный легионер сторожит догорающий факел.





	Легионер

**Author's Note:**

> Всем нужно ещё немного времени.
> 
> ~ текст также выложен на ФБ (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7859998).  
> И на Фанфикусе: (https://fanficus.com/post/5f70d33d580bc60017084833)

Легионеры предпочитали светящиеся кристаллы и не жаловали обычный огонь. В узких шахтах, куда вездесущие воздуховоды Глубинных троп не дотягивались, часто скапливался взрывоопасный газ, из-за которого каждый год гибло множество слишком неосторожных или слишком самонадеянных. Таскать же с собой лишний груз и постоянно следить за содержанием воздуха всегда представляло огромную сложность для живущего от битвы до битвы Легиона Мёртвых. Но когда лишаешься других источников света, какой-никакой факел будет лучше, чем ничего. К тому же в тёмном зале заброшенного тэйга, где заперлись выжившие после нападения порождений тьмы, была вентиляционная шахта в потолке. По крайней мере, легионера это утешало.

Он медленно раскачивался взад-вперёд, не отводя взгляда от пламени и стараясь не вслушиваться в воющий хор за дверью, пока для остальных наконец выдалась минута покоя. Никто даже словом не обменивался, замерев у стен полусидя, настолько все устали. Порождения тьмы взяли их в кольцо, хорошенько отделали, покалечив, а то и вовсе убив многих, но теперь уцелевшие набирались сил на укреплённой позиции, а моровым тварям только и оставалось, что скулить снаружи. Легионер думал об этом и с каким-то мрачным удовольствием смаковал то, насколько жалкие сейчас порождения тьмы, оставшиеся среди своей поганой чёрной скверны, ползущей по древним стенам.

Гномы в целом славились своими постройками по всему Тедасу, они строили на века вперёд, на тысячелетия. Здания тэйга, лестницы, переходы и двери не были исключением, но пусть закрылись крепкий засов и сложный замок, а тяжёлый плотный камень прилегал так близко к полу, что даже волос бы не пролез между ними, бесившихся там, в темноте, порождений тьмы легионер слышал.

В тёмном зале под приглушённый вой и раздражённый шепот из-за двери он сидел довольно долго. Кажется, даже смог бы сказать, сколько разных крикунов и генлоков ходило под дверьми, различая их только по голосу. Конечно, ради сохранности Легиона он готов был посторожить спокойный сон своих боевых братьев и сестёр ещё немного. Им просто нужно было время. Только и всего.

Иногда могло показаться, что порождения тьмы уходят. Но легионер знал их трюк. Предугадал, что они задумали. Он раскачивался взад-вперёд, зная наверняка, что хитрые твари выжидали момент, чтобы кто-нибудь более доверчивый открыл дверь. Тогда бы они напали.

Легионер всё смотрел и смотрел на огонь до слезящихся глаз. Доспех его постоянно тяжелел, повязки нужно было давно сменить и у спящих, и у него самого, а ещё ему ужасно хотелось пить и есть. И тварям за дверью этого, скорее всего, тоже хотелось. Ему хотелось и спать, но пронизывающий до костей вой хора порождений тьмы не отпускал слух ни на секунду. И легионер продолжал охранять покой остальных, не тревожа.

Легионер с уверенностью думал о том, что лежавшие вокруг, в сумраке, уже почти готовы снова сражаться. Им нужно было только ещё немного времени, чтобы вновь встать, вновь сплотиться, вновь стоять за Орзаммар плечом к плечу. Легионер был убеждён в этом. Он слышал вой и шепот из-за двери, хмурился, но затем оглядывался на неподвижные тела и снова смотрел на огонь.

Нужно только ещё немного времени.

Факел догорал. И пока раскачивающийся взад-вперёд легионер тихо подвывал на разные голоса, разбавляя звенящую тишину, под его повязкой чёрные пятна разрастались вверх.


End file.
